


With The Program

by Wolfheart



Category: DCU, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Damian slash. Dean and Damian in a motel bed. Yep. That's basically what this is. Simple as that. Not quite porn but was getting there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Program

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my buddy, Lindsey. She demanded Dean/Damian, so here it be~

Dean jerked his head back after Damian bit down hard on his bottom lip. His gut told him it was on purpose, and the sly glint in Damian's eyes only confirmed it. "You little shit," Dean growled but didn't move off of Damian on the motel bed.

"Tt," Damian clicked before muttering, "Takes one to know one."

Dean huffed. "What the hell was that for?"

Those dark blue eyes rolled in irritation. "You're going too slow. I'm not breakable. Hurry up!"

Dean couldn't stop the corner of his lips from tilting up just slightly in amusement. "I'll go whatever pace I damn well please," Dean informed him without any signs of annoyance this time. When he moved in to capture Damian's lips, the boy turned his head. A scowl was still evident on his face.

Dean actually found it kind of cute seeing him pout like this. "Aww," He mocked. "Sorry, kid. You can't always get your way. Life's just not that fair."

Dean's prideful smirk didn't last long though. His eyes widened as he found himself suddenly being flipped. The movement was quick, and he didn't have any time to retaliate. Suddenly, he found himself staring up at the ceiling with Damian straddling his hips. Dean's green eyes blinked in surprise. That snot nosed brat was quick. He'd give him that. Of course, Dean could try to fight him, but he didn't really see the need to. He found amusement in this too with Damian being aggressive. "I take what I want," Damian grumbled with his head down as he moved to unbutton Dean's jeans.

Damian was down to just his boxers, but Dean still had an article or two that needed removing. If it wasn't for Damian half manhandling him earlier, he figured Dean still would have had his shirt on too at this point. Damian tensed suddenly when he felt a hand being combed through his spiky hair. It was a gentle gesture, and Damian hadn't seen it coming. He tried to play it off like it wasn't affecting him.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Dean replied quietly, a small smile on his features.

After letting the hand linger, Damian batted it away. He cast Dean a pointed glare. "Get with it or I will do this without you," He snapped.

Dean grinned. "I didn't know that was an option."

Before Damian could reply though, Dean flipped their positions again. "Alright, alright. Happy?"

As Dean kicked off his jeans, Damian dragged his nails up Dean's back before brushing a hand through the man's hair. Dean reconnected their lips then as he moved one of his hands down Damian's side to curl his fingers around the edge of the teen's boxer shorts. Yes, Dean was definitely with the program, and he had no intensions on stopping.


End file.
